Crystal Rose
by Monkey and Cookee
Summary: AU. When Johan and Judai get into a fight, they decide to...make the other jealous by going with their twins? Spiritshipping, DarkSpiritshipping, Possesshipping, Selfshipping. Crack. -M., co-written with Emerald Twin Blade-


**Monkey: We own nothing!**

_Emerald: But we do own this idea._

**Monkey: I want a Spirit Pet...**

_Emerald: Me too xD_

**Monkey: Ah! I've never put this up before, but Warning! Incest! xD**

_Emerald: More yaoi than shounen ai...? xD_

**Monkey: ...That too! xD**

Pairings: Spiritshipping- Johan and Judai. DarkSpiritshipping- Jehu and Haou. Possesshipping- Jehu and Johan. Selfshipping- Haou and Judai.

**_

* * *

_**

_**CRASH!!** _

Hane Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle froze, staring wide-eyed at the crystallized rose, which had shattered into millions of tiny pieces on the hard wood floor.

The purple eyes of the furry Spirit Pet quickly turned to the countertop it had been standing on, finding its spot empty.

Its heartbeat escalated; that thing was special to its master!!

What was going to happen if he found out that it knocked it over while playing Tag with Ruby??

Judai came running down the stairs after hearing the crash. "Hey! Are you guys ok?"

He heard Johan rushing down behind him. "What happened?" the bluenette called out.

Judai and Johan froze when they reached the spot where Hane Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle were.

"The rose..." Judai murmured in shock.

Johan looked from his Spirit Pet to Judai's and back to his. "What happened?"

The Spirit Pets stayed silent, looking down at the rose.

Judai made to kneel down to pick up the piece but Johan stopped him and kneeled down to pick up the pieces himself. Judai looked at the spirits.

"What happened?" he asked as well.

Hane Kuriboh tried very hard not to hyperventilate and thanked whatever God that had given it life on that earth that it was covered in fur so that its sweat was completely hidden. It stared up at Judai with big purple eyes, a hurt, confused look directed at it.

It did not want to be the reason for its master's sadness!

It shut its eyes tightly before turning and pointing its big finger at Ruby Carbuncle. "KURI, KURI, KURI!!" _RUBI DID IT!! _Ruby was dumbstruck, staring at her supposed 'friend' and growling back, "Rubi! Rubi, rubi!!" _No way! __**You**__ did it!!_

Johan sighed as he carefully picked up the crystal shards.

His eyes reflected sadness.

That rose was special to both he and Judai. It was the first thing Johan ever gave to Judai as a couple.

He looked at the spirits. "It's ok Hane Kuriboh, you didn't mean it."

Judai raised a brow at Johan. "Hane Kuriboh didn't do it, Ruby did."

Johan stood up and held the shards in his hand, cautious of dropping the glass. "Ruby said Hane Kuriboh did it."

Judai frowned. "Hane Kuriboh said it was Ruby."

"Well Ruby wouldn't have knocked it over in the first place, she knows what this means to us."

"Well neither would Hane Kuriboh! He knows better!"

The two Spirit Pets watched as their masters fought back and forth from where they sat on the floor, neither willing to explain what really happened. Not wanting to watch the argument unfolding, the two faded out of visibility.

"I can't believe you're blaming Ruby! Do you honestly think she'd do something like that to something made of crystal?!" Johan asked, anger evident in his voice.

"Hane Kuriboh's a lot smarter than you give him credit for! And he's way too naive to tell a lie, so if he says Ruby did it, Ruby did it!"

"Oh, so now you're calling Ruby dumb and a liar?!" Johan snapped.

Judai raised his hands in defense, "No! No, I didn't say tha--"

"But you _implied_ it! I'll bet you didn't even care about the rose in the first place! You put it out in the open where it could break easily!!"

Judai was cut deep by that, standing and staring in shock at his angry boyfriend; how could he say that? They put it in that spot so that they could see it every time they entered or exited the house and be reminded of what it meant to them. His own rage began to boil inside of him, his fists clenching.

"I can't believe you even _said_ that!!"

"Well, then maybe we shouldn't be together!"

"Fine!"

"FINE!!" Johan shouted, turning around to leave, but tripping and accidentally cutting his hand. Judai held back the urge to help him, spinning around so that his back was to him.

He left the house.

Two doors simultaneously slammed shut.

A third door opened right after.

"Geez! What is going on down there that I can't get any sleep around here?!" Jehu, Johan's older twin brother asked to no one in particular as he made his way down the stairs.

Another door opened as well. "Shut up, Jehu. I'm trying to sleep."

Jehu chuckled. "I wasn't the one talking. That was Johan and Judai."

Haou, Judai's older twin brother, rolled his eyes. "Those two, they're always way too happy during the day."

Jehu thought for a bit. "I don't think they were happy today, those sounded like angry shouts."

Haou sighed. "Let's go."

The two went down the stairs and went to the same place where Judai and Johan had previously been. They stared at the remains of the crystal rose Johan hadn't been able to pick up.

They looked at each other.

"What happened here? Where are Johan and Judai?" Haou asked.

Jehu shrugged. "Let's ask the fur balls."

Haou stared at him. "They have names."

Jehu nodded. "Hey! Fur ball one and Fur ball two! Get out here!"

Haou stared at what he thought was the embodiment of stupidity.

Jehu laughed at his expression. "I'm kidding. Hane Kuriboh, Ruby! Get out here!"

The two spirits materialized in front of them, by the remains of the rose. They looked at the twins of their masters, doing their best to look at them and not each other.

Haou raised a brow. "Even these two are mad."

"What happened?" Jehu asked. The Spirit Pets stayed silent.

"What happened?" Jehu repeated.

First, their loud brothers didn't let him sleep in during the day like he liked to, now he was getting ignored by the fur balls? Oh hell no.

"Haou?" Jehu asked. Haou nodded.

Jehu reached down and picked up Ruby by the scruff of her neck while Haou held onto Hane Kuriboh.

"Ok, talk." Haou ordered.

Hane Kuriboh looked scared but would not answer.

Ruby looked away from Jehu.

"Huh... getting an attitude from a fur ball... I'll throw away your favorite toy if you don't talk."

Ruby stayed silent.

Haou shook his head. "You two will talk, if you want to or not."

Jehu walked over to the small pile of toys by the couch that belonged to Ruby and picked out her favorite. "Talk or the toy gets it."

Haou in the meantime gave Hane Kuriboh a noogie. The brown puffball got puffier.

Hane Kuriboh squirmed and Ruby bit her lip.

"KURI!" Hane Kuriboh yelled at the same time Ruby yelled, "RUBI!" _Ok! We'll talk! _

Jehu smirked, picking up his head some and looking down at the purple animal, "That's more like it!"

Haou let go of Hane Kuriboh, but held it by its wing so that it still could not leave, "Talk. Now."

The two Spirit Pets cried and explained everything, about how they were playing Tag and how Ruby had literally chased Hane Kuriboh _into_ the piece of furniture that the Crystal Rose had stood on, which it had bumped into and caused the delicate piece of art to fall to the ground and break.

The two older twins stared at them once they were done explaining.

Haou raised an unamused eyebrow. "So, let me get this straight... They're mad at each other... because you two didn't explain that it was your fault it broke?"

Although they were reluctant to, Hane Kuriboh and Ruby Carbuncle nodded.

Jehu folded his arms and rolled his eyes. "Jeez... Those two get riled up over the stupidest things..." He bent down to picked up the shattered pieces that his younger twin had not taken, pocketing them. He sighed, standing back up and scratching at the back of his head, "I guess we better go talk to them, huh?"

"That is what good big brothers do, Jehu... Are _we_ good big brothers?" Haou raised his eyebrow once again, the shadow of a smirk on his face.

With hands behind his head, Jehu forced an unamused laugh, "Hahaha... Not really, but let's do it, anyway! Not like there's anything better to do..."

Haou gave a lazy nod. "See you in a few hours."

Jehu raised a brow. "It's going to take you that long to find Judai?"

"No but I've been dying to get away from you, and now that I have this chance, I'm milking it for all it's worth."

"Thanks," Jehu said sarcastically.

Haou chuckled. "Kidding. Bye."

They kissed and Haou went out the door to go find his younger twin.

The Spirit Pets faded from visibility and Jehu went to Johan's room.

He knocked softly on the door. "Johan, open up it's me."

"Go away, Jehu."

Jehu shook his head. "I'm not leaving till you open this door and talk to me."

"Then you won't leave at all because I'm not opening the door."

Jehu rolled his eyes. "Ok, but I didn't want to do this." He took a couple steps back and brought his right leg up.

"Wait!" Johan called from inside. "Don't kick the door down! I'll open it! We don't have any money to repair another door!"

Jehu smirked. "That's better."

The door opened and Jehu stepped in. "Ok, so I hear you fought with Judai and you two think you shouldn't be together?" Johan sat back down on his bed and sighed.

"We just had an argument..."

He looked down at his bleeding hand.

Jehu stared at him. "Let's get that cleaned up first."

He took Johan's hand carefully in his and took away the shards, pocketing them without Johan seeing. He pulled him into the bathroom and helped him clean his wound.

"What do you plan to do now?"

Johan shrugged.

Jehu smiled deviously, closing his eyes as he chuckled, finishing wrapping his little brother's hand up in bandages. Picking up his head, one orange eye stood squinted slightly while the other was wide, giving the other a creepy look. "Well... I _did_ just help you out... now I want something in return."

Johan looked at his brother, outwardly disturbed, "Uh-huh...?"

He almost dreaded what his brother wanted, but he did not expect what came next. Jehu snatched the younger blunette by the collar and crushed his lips against his in a harsh kiss, smirking all the while. Johan, caught completely off guard, did not move for a moment before he shoved his older brother away and picked up his arm to wipe over his mouth.

"Wh-what the hell're you _thinking_?!"

Jehu laughed, "Aw, c'mon! As if you didn't like it!"

"You're right! I didn't!!" Johan shouted back, blushing furiously, "Y-you're my brother! My _twin_! Y-you just... don't _do_ that!"

Jehu folded his arms over his chest, "Huh... Some say that gay couples are wrong, and look at us! We have boyfriends. What's wrong with brothers being together?"

"I have Judai!"

"Really? Do y'now?"

Johan froze; he did not like the tone of the other's voice. It made him think. It made him remember. Remember the argument he just had with his beloved little boyfriend. The words they had exchanged... He mentally slapped himself; how could he have said those things? He knew what he had to do...

"I... need to apologize to him..." he whispered to himself, but still audible enough for his brother to hear.

"Aww... You're really gonna do that? What's wrong with being with _me_, Johan?" Jehu taunted, stepping closer and taking his younger twin by the chin, forcing their eyes to meet, "It could be fun, y'know..."

Johan ripped his chin out of Jehu's grasp, narrowing his eyes, "_No_."

Jehu sighed, shrugging, "Aw well... The offer will always stand, little bro."

In the meantime, Haou was making his way to the mall.

That's where Judai liked to be when he was happy, who's to say he wouldn't be there when he was upset?

Haou blinked a couple times before shaking his head. He had just gotten the feeling that Jehu did something stupid again.

But oh well, how bad could it be?

After a half hour of searching, Haou finally found Judai. He was by himself in the food court, the food on his tray untouched.

Haou shook his head. "This is why being the 'evil' twin has its perks, you don't get depressed over every little thing, like fighting with your boyfriend. I mean with me and Jehu, fighting is a good thing..." Haou mumbled to himself. "...I should tell Judai that as advice..."

Haou then walked up to his little brother, hands on his hips as he stared down as Judai slumped over the table in front of him. He was apparently deep in thought, which was weird for him, so he did not notice the older twin standing there.

Sighing, he sat down across from the other and lightly slapped the back of his head.

"Ow!!"

... Well, he _thought_ it had been lightly.

"What was that for?!" Judai complained, pouting at his twin.

Haou rolled his eyes, "Oh please, like you haven't endured worse... Anyway, what's wrong with you? You normally eat like a pig, and now you're not eating at all."

Judai sighed, slumping back down but folding his arms over the table and letting his chin sit over them, "Johan.... got mad at me earlier. He said I didn't care about that Crystal Rose he gave me when we first started dating, but I did! I still do, but now it's..."

He did not continue, and he didn't have to. Haou already knew. He reached over and plucked a couple of french fries from the carton in front of his brother and nibbled on them. Judai immediately snapped up, glaring.

"Hey!" Haou could not stop the slight grin from curling on his face, "I thought you weren't gonna eat anything! It'd be a shame if it went to waste."

It was Judai's turn to roll his eyes as he got up to his feet, snatched the carton of fries and started walking off. Haou followed along beside him, which led Judai to stuffing all of the fried potatoes into his mouth and swallowing them before his brother could do anything about it. The older took the box and chucked it over his shoulder.

"So, do you feel better now?"

"... A little." Judai replied sheepishly.

"Are you gonna make up with your boyfriend now?" Before he could answer, Judai saw a familiar flash of spiky blue hair out the corner of his eye.

Chocolate hues went wide as he quickly hid behind his brother, squatting down a little to hide himself better.

Haou made a confused look, looking in the same general direction Judai had. When he saw Johan and Jehu, he growled, trying to walk away from his overreacting twin. Judai "eep"ed and ran after Haou, keeping his eyes on his boyfriend.

When light green met with light brown, Judai quickly let out a laugh of amusement, scurrying to his brother's side and wrapping his two arms around his left arm.

Haou, not liking how his personal space was being invaded, suppressed a dangerous glare at his twin, making it a slightly creepy, angry glare, instead. "What're you doing...?"

"Just play along? Please?" Judai asked quietly, his face trying very hard to look carefree, though he was nervous as hell.

"Judai...?" Johan asked himself, staring at his boyfriend from several yards away.

Judai had seen him... but he did not stop walking or start to move in his direction. He was walking with Haou... but he did not see this as anything harmful; they were twin brothers, after all!

"I'm tellin' ya, just forget about him..." Jehu mumbled, hands behind his head as he looked off toward the ceiling.

Johan glared for a moment before firmly walking toward his boyfriend and his twin.

Judai's heart jumped, "Crap!" He turned to his brother, a look of pure anxiety on his face, "Haou! Kiss me, quick!"

Haou looked at Judai like he was insane, "_No_."

"C'mon!! Please?? I'm begging you!" Judai whined, watching Johan out the corner of his eye. He would be upon them soon! "PLEASE??"

"No."

He was within earshot; it was now or never. Judai moved forward and crashed his lips over his twin's, eyes closing shut as his anxiety worsened. _Aw man, Haou's gonna kill me for this... _

Haou's gold eyes went wide, _I'm gonna kill him for this... _

This action made Johan stop in his tracks, staring at them. He could feel his world crashing all around him; he could not see anything accept for the two brothers kissing each other. Disbelief was evident in his light green eyes.

"J-Judai..." he whispered, his voice cracking. Jehu smirked, keeping himself from whistling at the pure hotness of the scene. He would have to give some props to Haou later; that was a good move.

Coming up behind his twin brother, he wrapped his arms around his midsection and held him close, whispering into his ear, "So? What do you say?"

"... I'll do it. I'm with you now."

This could only end up badly.

About four hours later, the guilt Ruby and Hane Kuriboh were carrying was killing them.

There masters were with their twins for crying out loud! They wouldn't talk to each other and they would only be with their twin.

Although Jehu didn't seem to mind. He actually seemed to want to go further with Johan but the latter kept saying no.

"Kuri, kuri kuri." _What do we do? They're fighting and this is all our fault!_

Ruby looked at him. "Rubi, rubi bi." _What do you mean our fault, you're the one that lied in the first place! Blaming this on me! _

"Kuri kuri." _You ever notice how we say like two or three words and that's like, sentences for us? I mean, with just two words, I can say all this! _

Ruby shook her head. "Rubi." _Moron. Anyway, we have to do something...but what? _

Hane Kuriboh thought of a bit. "Kuri!"_ I got it!_

Ruby looked at him. "Rubi?" _Well, what is it?? Spit it out already! _

Hane Kuriboh began to fly away and Ruby was forced to follow.

Johan and Jehu were in the kitchen, Johan making them some dinner.

"I feel like a housewife." Johan mumbled.

Jehu came up from behind him and placed his chin on his brother's shoulder. "You kinda are. I mean, you don't expect me to be the girl in this, do you?"

Johan looked back. He rolled his eyes. "Don't make me burn your food. Anyway, this isn't working."

Jehu raised a brow. "What's not?"

"This, what you and I have! What Haou and Judai have!"

"...I guess, but you gotta admit, that kiss was hot." Johan blushed a bit and Jehu laughed.

There really was no reason for this... He and Judai had been separated for only a few hours, and already he could not stand being away from him!

And being with Jehu was just one pervy problem after another!

Jehu smirked from where he stood behind Johan, turning his head some to nibble at his ear sensually, "We can make things a lot hotter, though..."

Johan's blush intensified, a pleasant feeling running through his body, "St-stop that..."

"No." Jehu answered simply, his arms encircling his waist and pulling him closer, hands rubbing over his clothed stomach slowly. He could feel his little brother shiver beneath his touch; it was exhilarating. So interesting... Jehu's right hand slid lower, barely brushing against the edge of Johan's pants when Johan spun around and kneed him in the stomach.

"I said _STOP THAT_!"

Haou and Judai chose that moment to walk into the kitchen.

Haou laughed at Jehu who was on the ground, holding his stomach. He walked over to the older bluenette and stepped on him.

"What's for dinner?" Haou asked nonchalantly, as if stepping on Jehu was a normal occurrence.

Johan didn't answer, for his attention was focused only on Judai who's eyes locked with his.

Haou rolled his eyes. "Fine, ignore me. Jehu, are you gonna stay here or what?" He looked down at the bluenette who shook his head.

Not wanting to be kneed someplace lower, Jehu carefully pushed Haou off and stood up, the two walking out of the kitchen.

Judai nearly walked out with them, but Johan spoke.

"Judai, wait. We need to talk."

Judai cringed when he heard the seriousness in the other's voice. He should have been quicker; he should not have let Johan catch him. Turning around slowly, he put his hands behind his back and interlaced his fingers, looking down at the floor.

Whenever he looked up to the other, their eyes were always connected. He did not want that...

"Wh-what is it?" the brunette stuttered.

Johan looked concerned, tilting his head to the side some, "Judai... come here? Please?"

Hearing the other's voice crack with need nearly broke Judai's heart. Gulping, he walked a few steps closer, still his eyes to the floor.

"... why won't you look at me?" Johan picked up his right hand and gently tilted Judai's chin upward so that their eyes met again. Judai's heart was official in pieces now; the look of longing on Johan's face was too much to bare.

"Johan..."

"Judai, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for everything I said earlier, okay? I didn't mean any of it... I was... I was just mad." Johan apologized, his fingers rubbing against the skin of Judai's cheek, "I can't stand... not being with you, y'know that?"

Judai wanted to cry, smiling up at the other. He leaned his cheek further into the soft hand which held it, "I'm sorry, too... Can we just pretend this whole thing never happened?"

"Yeah... Definitely." the blunette whispered, bringing their lips together into a soft, caring kiss.

Clapping was heard behind Judai. The two now reconciled boyfriends pulled apart and looked at the threshold of the kitchen.

"Kuri kuri!"

"Rubi rubi!" Their Spirit Pets were happy too.

Jehu and Haou brought their hands down.

"It's about damn time." Haou deadpanned.

Jehu nodded. "It was hot while it lasted though..." He ducked a fist from Haou. Sticking his tongue out, he looked back at their younger brothers. "So what now?"

Judai looked down. "Everything's fine but, the rose... it shattered..."

Johan hugged him from behind. "Don't worry about it Judai, what's done is done."

Haou raised a brow at Jehu. "You didn't tell them?"

Johan and Judai raised a brow at the bluenette as well. "Tell us what?"

Jehu looked to his side. "No, I didn't."

Haou rolled his eyes. "Jehu has something to give you guys then."

Jehu walked out of the kitchen and went back in a minute later, his hands behind his back.

"I swear, if you're gonna give us some handcuffs or something—" Johan began.

Jehu cut him off. "As much as I would love to do that, no." Jehu looked away with a very slight blush on his cheeks and brought out his right hand, extending it towards Johan.

In his hands was the same crystal rose that had shattered earlier, only it wasn't in pieces. It looked like nothing had happened to it in the first place.

Johan took it. "How did you...?"

Jehu shrugged. "I'm good with my hands."

He smirked at Haou who blushed slightly and looked away. "Idiot."

Jehu looked back at his brother. "Shouldn't you be doing something?" Johan blinked. He smiled. "Yeah." He released Judai and stepped in front of him. "This is for you, I want you to put it back where you originally had it."

Judai took it. "But, you said—"

"I know, and I also know your reasons for why you kept it there." They kissed and Judai and Johan left the kitchen to go put the rose back where it was.

Hane Kuriboh and Ruby looked happy, then shuddered when they felt a bad vibe.

Haou and Jehu were looking at them.

"Don't think you guys are off the hook so easily," Haou said.

"You put them through this hell in the first place, now it's time for revenge!" Jehu said with a grin.

Hane Kuriboh and Ruby ran away, Haou and Jehu at their heels.

A day that was filled with chaos after the shattering of a single rose, was fixed when love overcame the obstacles in its way.

Judai and Johan went on to chase Haou and Jehu after having set the rose carefully back where it was.

The beautiful crystal rose lay there, gracefully, representing their love. Beautiful, and able to be fixed.

_**CRASH!!! **_

Haou and Jehu paled. "…Our crystal dragon!!"

* * *

**Monkey: And there you have it! More midnight crack from us!**

_Emerald: Well technically early morning crack, we finished this at what, one in the morning your time, three in the morning my time?_

**Monkey: Yup. I'm damn tired from that too =.=**

_Emerald: But it was fun. x3_

**Monkey: Oh yeah xP Wonder what we'll come up with next week...?**

_Emerald: More crack xD_


End file.
